Avery Clark
}} Avery Bailey Clark '''(née '''Summers) is a character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Jessica Collins from 2011-2015. Biography Avery is Sharon Newman's new lawyer, hired by her ex-father-in-law, Victor Newman, who will represent her in her ongoing battle for being accused of murdering Skye Lockhart Newman. She is also the younger sister of Phyllis Summers. Avery is a lawyer that was hired by Victor Newman to help Sharon Newman get out of jail. Sharon was wrongfully convicted of murdering Skye Newman, but before she could be sentenced, her then-fiancee, Adam Newman, helped her escape. Sharon stayed in New Mexico until she was discovered there. She had a romance with a local veterinarian, Sam Gibson, while in New Mexico. When she returns to Genoa City, she is sentenced to 30 years in prison without parole. Victor hires Avery as Sharon's new lawyer to get her out of prison. She, as well as Sam, Sharon's son, Noah Newman and Victor, are Sharon's biggest supporters. Avery pretends to flirt with Adam, in order to figure out if he actually destroyed evidence that could clear Sharon's name. After their first "flirtation", however, Adam realizes who she is and starts to ignore her. Adam lets her know that he knows who she is. Avery finds out that Adam did in fact destroy the evidence because he wanted to see Sharon suffer. By blackmailing Spencer, the Genoa City District Attorney, Avery is able to create a new trial for Sharon, much to Adam's dismay. Her arrival in Genoa City also seems to disturb Phyllis Newman, as she recognizes Avery when she searches her on the Internet. The run into each other and it is discovered that she is Phyllis's younger sister. Adam Newman watches the exchange, but doesn't know their connection. Avery ended informing Sharon of her relationship to Phyllis, and Sharon worries that she cannot trust her. Romance with Nick In between taking on various cases, building her law practice in Genoa City, and reconnecting with Phyllis, Avery finds herself attracted to her former brother-in-law Nick Newman. However, because his relationship with her sister and him being the father of her niece Summer, Avery doesn't act on her attraction to Nick at first. However, she finds herself caving in when he first kisses her, but she soons realizes that he was just using her to get over Phyllis. Avery tries to focus on her career but can't seem to stop thinking about Nick. When his relationship with Phyllis ends for good, he and Avery get together and become a couple. They even get engaged. Things seem to go well until a former boyfriend of hers, Dylan McAvoy, comes to town, which shocks Avery because she thought that he was dead. Reconnect with Dylan After learning what the connection between Avery and Dylan was (they had had an affair that ended her marriage), she reassures Nick that she loves him and wants to be only with him. Avery is saddened, however, when she sees Dylan with Chelsea Lawson because she still has feelings for him despite being with Nick. Nick and Avery face another problem when his ex-wife Sharon decides that she wants to be him again. Their wedding is interruoted when Avery goes to see Dylan, whose marriage to Chelsea has ended after he found that Nick's brother Adam is the father of Chelsea's son Connor. The wedding ends up cancelled, and Nick and Avery split up. Avery later teams up with Adam and Chelsea when Connor is kidnapped by Dylan, who is experiencing a bout with post traumatic stress disorder, something that hehad been dealing with since his time in the military. Avery, Adam, and Chelsea find them at a cabin that she used to share with Dylan. Avery gently talks to Dylan and convinces him to let Connor go. Dylan does just and gives Connor back to Adam and Chelsea. Currently, Avery and Dylan are dating. Together, she has been there to support Dylan during his dealings with Ian Ward and Nikki Newman, his biological mother. New Cooking Show and Threat Avery began her own cooking show online. During his time her cameraman, Austin Travers, soon meets her niece, Summer Newman, who becomes smitten by him. While the two are alone, Summer opens up to Austin about her mom being far away in a coma and a possibility of never regaining consciousness. Austin opens up about losing his own mom at a young age. Soon afterward as her cooking episodes begin airing, Avery begins receiving some harsh comments from a unknown person, known only as 4MJ. Later on, 4MJ is revealed to be Austin as he seems to have a personal vendetta against Avery. Austin kidnaps Avery and takes her to an abandoned motel. He tells Avery that the guy she helped get off killed his mother, and now he wanted her to confess and ruin her reputation. Dylan McAvoy shows up and he and Austin wrestle over the gun as the police burst into the room. The gun is fired and Paul Williams is shot. Austin escapes, but officer Courtney Sloane shoots him in the shoulder as he is running away. Austin calls Summer and after explaining everything to her, she agrees to go on the run with him, but Austin soon decides to do the right thing and turn himself in. Summer vowed to stand by Austin, much to the surprise of her friends and family. Leslie Michaelson got Austin out on bail and Summer married him, so she wouldn't be forced to testify against him. After Katherine Chancellor's one year late Anniversary, Jill heard Michael on his cell phone sounding like he was having an affair. Jill's husband, Colin Atkinson thought it was a bit out of context. Jill warned Lauren about what she had heard. Lauren totally denied this. Michael came in and was informed about Jill's theory. He denied it just as Avery Clark appeared mentioning having an appointment with Michael. Michael thought it was time to confess that he and Avery would be working together as business partners. Jill was embarrassed. Nervous Situations Ian Ward went to the Newman ranch with a syringe, and drugged a Newman guard. He treatened Nikki and tried to drug her as well, but Dylan showed up and chased Ian off. Dylan told Ben he thinks he might have had post traumatic stress that night he chased off Ian and could have murdered him leading to his disappearance since Ben would understand. Paul Williams was doing some research and the blood found at the scene where Ian disappeared matched both Dylan's and Ian Ward's. A lot of evidence was pointing to Dylan murdering Ian because Dylan does have PTSD. Paul also found Dylan's boots in Dylan's fiance, Avery Clark's, apartment with reddish mud that could only be found in one part of Genoa City. Paul's wife Christine told him he had to investigate unbiasedly. Paul decided to arrest his son, Dylan, This was all a plot and Paul let Avery, Dylan, Christine, and Nikki in on his plan to clear Dylan's name. They tell the public he's arrested which is still very difficult for Dylan. But they keep him in a holding cell and use Nikki as bait to draw out Ward's reappearance. Nikki will be totally protected though. Avery's ex-husband, Joe Clark, arrived at Genoa City at Avery's apartment, letting her believe he's on a business trip. Joe and Avery talk about their past and present and Joe says he's moved on although it doesn't appear that way. Phyllis Returns and conflict with Joe At Nick and Sharon's wedding,just before they were about to get married, Phyllis busted through the doors and shocked everybody! As Phyllis walked down the aisle, Summer was in tears and hugged her mother. Phyllis fainted and everybody rushed to her rescue. Kelly saw how much Jack still cared about Phyllis. Sharon left the church. Kelly arrived at the Genoa City Memorial Hospital with Jack and Summer. When Phyllis awoke, Summer got to talk with her. Phyllis then talked to Avery and Avery expressed how happy she is that she's back and informed her that she's back with Dylan. Joe went to Avery's place and they talked about the past and their present. Joe was later seen at Crimson Lights and he ran into Avery again. Avery was visibly upset, so he tried to comfort her. Avery questioned why he was still in town, and he said his business was taking longer to complete than he initially thought. It's revealed that Joe is hired by someone to acquire the property that Crimson Lights currently sits on. Joe goes to the GCAC and runs into Cane Ashby and his wife, Lily Ashby. It's revealed that Cane and Joe know each other, and met a few years ago when Cane was working in real estate. Joe chose Michael Baldwin as an attorney not knowing that Avery and Michael are recently in a business partnership. Joe discussed it with Avery and met with Dylan. Joe tried to have a civil greet with Dylan. Things escalated between Dylan and Joe and Dylan assaulted him. Joe kissed Avery one time at her office, and she told him to couldn't happen again. Soon after, Joe learned Dylan and Avery were engaged. Joe finally told Avery tag the wanted back, but she made it clear she wanted to marry Dylan. Joe's silent employer is revealed to be Victor Newman. Abby Newman encouraged her mother, Ashley Abbott, to go out on New Years Eve and not stay at work alone. Joy and Ashley tried to rekindle their romance from their fling in New York. Ashley and Joe show up at the Athletic Club's New Years Eve party together much to Avery's disliking. Joe promised Avery he'd leave her and Dylan alone if she comes up to her apartment secretly. Avery decided to arrive there while Dylan was at Katie Newman's christening. Victor then decided to drop the redevelopment program for Nikki, because it upsets her because of her son's company. Joe tried to win her over and bought her a necklace she liked in a store in at the honeymoon. Avery had a full body scan on and he tried putting it on her but she left. Joe called Victor ending the redevelopment business. Victor decided to drop the redevelopment program for Nikki. Dylan ran into Joe at the Athletic Club, and Joe mentioned Avery being at the apartment which made Dylan angry and get physical with Joe once again. Dylan and Avery had a fight but resolved it. Phyllis was arrested for poisoning, Kelly Andrews. Jack and Avery both decided in Phyllis should be put in a mental facility, Fairview, instead of being sent right to jail. Phyllis fired Avery as her attorney. On Valentine's Day, Joe told Avery he is leaving town. Dylan didn't believe him and the two men got into an argument. Joe taunted Dylan about Avery always being in love with him. Dylan violently grabbed Joe and Avery tied to break them out. Dylan accidentally punched Avery in the mouth, and then left ashamed. The ceiling of the Underground collapsed due to structural damage, and Joe and Avery were trapped together. Joe was trapped under a metal beam, and Avery created a lever to lift the beam up, so Joe could get out from underneath it. Dylan rescued Joe and Avery and safely got them to Crimson Lights. Avery was sleeping and Sharon heard her say "Joe" much to Sharon's surprise. Avery was unhappy to hear that Dylan was at Sharon's house that night after seeing her car banged up. Sharon got into a car accident and didn't want Nick to know, afraid he would take Faith from her, and Dylan promised to say he was driving. Sharon was ultimately honest with Nick, and Nick accused Sharon of being a bad parent but Dylan stuck up for her much to Avery's chagrin. Joe gave Avery back her grandmother's wedding dress, and also told Avery his plan so participate in a charity for absurd children. Avery was touched and agreed to represent Joe in a "Better Days Foundation" meant to help children with abusive households. Conflict with Dylan over Sharon and Joe Avery can tell something is wrong with Dylan and assumes it's Joe and starts rambling about him which annoys Dylan. Dylan states she's the one who can't stop talking about Joe. Avery realizes it's Sharon and advises Dylan to stay the hell away from her! Dylan goes searching through the woods to find evidence while somebody is stalking him. Dylan discovers a tire iron which could be a possible murder weapon. Paul calls Dylan because Noah accused Dylan of being a suspect. Dylan showed up at Paul's office and Paul was disappointed that Dylan didn't come to him about what's going on. Dylan brings the tire iron over to Sharon's which excited her because she feels she might be off the hook. Dylan informs her he'll get blood, DNA, and fingerprints tested. Dylan asks Avery to get it tested even though it's risky, but Dylan insisted and convinced her to. Dylan was supposed to meet up at a charity event to support Avery because she's winning an award that night and helping children from abusive families. Dylan decided to show up at Sharon's to find Paul interrogating Sharon, confirming her as a suspect. Dylan calls Avery, who sounds annoyed with him, and confirms that the results are ready. Dylan and Avery head over to Avery's office and Dylan reads that the results are Austin's blood and Sharon's fingerprints. Joe, Lily, and Cane all decided to have Avery receive an award for the Better Days Foundation at the Athletic Club. Avery was a little shaky at first but Lily stated she's doing it. At the awards ceremony, Dylan had to rush over to Sharon's and promised to meet up with her. Joe gave a speech and presented the award to Avery. Dylan still hadn't showed up and Avery called Dylan stating she has the results on her desk. Joe convinced Avery to run up to the balcony with a bottle of champagne to celebrate. Joe kissed her and she pushed him away. Joe fell over the balcony and critically injured. Joe fell in a dumpster and Avery was panicking and Lily rushed up. Avery told Lily to call an ambulance. Avery called Dylan to rush over to the hospital. Paul also questioned Avery being engaged to his son. Avery stated he tried to make a move on her, she pushed him away, and they had been drinking champagne. Dylan arrived at the hospital and explained the evidence points to Sharon and he wanted her to represent Sharon. Avery couldn't and stayed by Joe's side and Joe later found out he is paralyzed. Avery leaves with Joe to Chicago for a week to help him recover. Avery is amazed when Joe can get up by himself. Dylan took a trip to Chicago to see Avery who stated Joe is progressing and recovering and that she rented an apartment there and will need to stay another week. Dylan saw Joe and Avery "hug" which was really Avery helping him up but Dylan thought it was something more. Dylan spends the night at Sharon's, snuggling on the couch and they wake up not realizing it. Dylan wanted to get back to Avery and left. Sharon realized he left his wallet and walked up to the door when Avery arrived. Avery was wondering why his wallet had fallen out of his pocket if they weren't doing anything. Dylan arrived finding the two women arguing. Avery stated she was confused by his text and Dylan insisted he didn't know about the text. Sharon admit she sent it from Dylan's phone. Back at the apartment, Dylan and Avery agreed they're great together when fighting a cause but with other people inserting themselves into their lives, they should break up. Avery booked and Sharon stopped by who Dylan was angry with for sending the text. Sharon left for her house and was heartbroken when Dylan stopped by apologizing. Dylan explained Avery stated he has feelings for Sharon and she's right. Dylan and Sharon kissed and then made love in her bed. Avery left for Chicago once again and told Joe she was upset about her break up. Joe leaned in to kiss her while Avery leaned back offended. Joe's deception and rape Avery moved Joe into her apartment and cared for him, but then Summer saw that Joe could easily walk (though he still required a cane for long distances), and told Avery. Avery was furious with Joe for deceiving her and demanded that he get out of her apartment. Joe told Avery that if she didn't agree to be with him, he will tell the police she pushed him off the balcony with the intention of killing him. Avery went ballistic, and Joe grabbed her to try and calm her down. Avery then remembered that Joe had slapped her when he found out she had cheated on him with Dylan. Avery recoiled in horror and kicked Joe out of her apartment Phyllis came to check on Avery, and saw a broken bowl and a small puddle of blood on the floor. Luckily, Avery was okay and went to see Dylan at the coffee house. Dylan noticed Avery had a small bruise on her arm, and asked if Joe did that. He vowed to keep her safe from Joe. Avery got a restraining order against Joe, but would frequently see someone watching her. Sharon stopped by to check on Avery, and then Joe showed up. Sharon stuck up for Avery and threatened to call 911 if Joe didn't leave. Avery agreed to Joe's request on the condition that Sharon stays. The talk didn't go anywhere, and Joe left. Avery still believed Joe was stalking her and asked to meet him in the park. They got into an argument, and on her way back to her apartment, Avery was attacked by a unknown man and viscously raped. Avery was taken to the hospital where tests were performed, but Avery was convinced that Joe was the culprit. Joe maintained his innocence and swore he would never hurt Avery like that. Sharon, who had been raped when she was younger, reached out to Avery and encouraged her to seek out someone to talk to. Avery was stunned when Sharon accidentally revealed that she was pregnant. Avery became disillusioned that Joe would be convicted as there seemed to be no concrete evidence against him, so she stole Dylan's gun to try and force a confession out of Joe. Paul and Dylan showed up in time and convinced Avery to lower the gun. Paul said they caught a guy that had Avery's purse and cellphone in his vehicle, and later got confirmation that he was indeed the culprit. Avery was mortified by her actions, though she didn't regret her actions against Joe; she did regret that she took the law into her own hands, and went after an innocent man. Avery admitted to Michael that she doesn't think she can continue to be a lawyer, and that she's not sure she even believes in the cause she was fighting for. Avery tried to give a speech for the innocent foundation, regarding the innocence of two brothers, but she realizes she can't do it. She confesses she was raped and held an innocent man at gunpoint to force a confession from. Avery goes on to say that she will be taking an indefinite leave of absence from The innocence foundation, and suspending her law license. Joe sees Avery and asks why she felt the need to clean confess, since he didn't press charges. Avery says she needed to keep to her integrity, and says she is starting over far away from Genoa City. She tells Joe that she suggests he does the same. Avery says her goodbyes to Nick, Phyllis, Michael, and Dylan and departs Genoa City. Crimes Committed *Adultery; slept with Dylan McAvoy while married to Joe Clark (pre-2011). *Secretly getting DNA, fingerprints, and blood tested on a tire iron (April 2015). *Accidentally flipping Joe Clark off a balcony causing him paralysis (April 2015). *Held Joe Clark at gunpoint (July 2015). *Fired a loaded gun into the ceiling of the Athletic club (July 2015). Maladies and Injuries *Various minor injuries from being a klutz. *Assaulted by Joe; he slapped her when he found out she cheated on him (pre-2011; revealed June 2015). *Was in a minor car accident after her brakes were tampered with by Marcus Wheeler (2013). *Accidentally hit by Dylan McAvoy while he was arguing with Joe Clark (2015). *Raped in Chancellor Park (June 2015). Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Heroines Category:Villainesses Category:Women of Genoa City Category:No Longer on the Show Category:2010s